Falling apart
by Jennifer-Phoenix
Summary: This is a sequel to my first IKWYDLS fic 'Like I love you' you might want to read that first. It's been several years and the gang all goes to Boston to help Julie who's in deep crisis. But there's more to it then they think. Please R+R.
1. Normal life

This is a sequel to my first IKWYDLS story 'Like I love you'. If you haven't read it you might want to because of some personality changes in the characters.  
  
It took me a while to decide who was going to be the victim and killer - the ones from the book or the movie. I've chosen the book since Helen and Barry survived in that one.  
  
Disclaimer: Of course these characters aren't mine. I'm just borrowing them for a while. ***************************************************************************  
  
**  
  
She could feel his breath on her neck and hear the heavy steps behind her-  
  
"No." She cried and tried to run faster. But her legs were like blocks of cement, she couldn't lift her feet no matter how hard she tried.  
  
"Please, help me." She cried as she felt him coming closer, putting his hand on her neck.  
  
"No, no..." She felt like she was suffocating as she struggled the strong hands. "Please." She moaned before waking up with a snap in her dark bedroom.  
  
She looked around, terrified, but there was no one there. She reached her hand out and took the jar of pills from her bedside table. She swallowed them with some water and then lay back on her pillow with an exhausted sigh.  
  
****  
  
A phone kept ringing inside an empty apartment. Ring after ring went by and then suddenly the front door flew open and a beautiful blonde girl came rushing in. She dropped her bags on the floor and rushed over to the phone.  
  
"Hello." She answered. "Hello?" She repeated but the line had gone dead. With a sigh she hung up and walked over to the door and closed it and picked up her grocery bags from the floor and took them to the kitchen.  
  
Her named was Helen Shivers and she was a 23-year-old anchorwoman at ABC in New York. She put some boxes in a cabinet and some milk in the refrigerator just as the front door was opened by her fiancée since four years - Barry Cox.  
  
"Heller!" He called and she looked over her shoulder.  
  
"I'm in here Barry."  
  
Barry came into the kitchen with a big smile on his lips and walked up to Helen, who had his back at him and put his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder.  
  
Helen giggled a little and turned around so that she could face him and Barry lifted her up in the air. Helen giggled again.  
  
"What's up with you baby?" She asked and Barry kissed her hard before putting her down and showing her a piece of paper.  
  
"Look, I got an A+! Can you believe it?" He laughed looking at his essay. He went to NYU since 3 y3ears and worked hard with his grades. Helen had never gone to college. She'd started to work with television as an 18-year- old.  
  
Now she jumped with joy and clapped her hands. "Oh my God, congratulations Barry. I knew you could do it." She hugged him and kissed him again. "We have to celebrate this."  
  
Barry pulled her closer with a big smile. "You bet, tonight is our night ...I'll take you where ever you want to go."  
  
Helen kissed him. This was her first night off in ages and she was going to embrace it fully.  
  
****  
  
Later that night after having dinner out, Helen and Barry were back home in their bedroom.  
  
Helen giggled as Barry kissed her stomach.  
  
"Again? Barry are you crazy?" She panted and he came up from under the cover and kissed her lips.  
  
"Crazy about you...babe I've hardly seen you in a week. I could go on all night." He said and kissed her again. Helen laughed as the phone rang. She frowned.  
  
"Who could be calling at this hour?" She moaned and looked at the digital clock next to the bed.  
  
"Let it ring." Barry said kissing her neck, moving downwards.  
  
Helen shook her head and reached her hand out for the phone.  
  
"If it's this late, it must be important." She said and Barry sighed but kept showering her body with kisses hoping to distract her.  
  
"Hello." She said trying to sound unaffected by Barry's caressing.  
  
"Is this Helen Shivers?" A voice asked.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Good, I'm terribly sorry to call you this late but it's about your friend - Julie James."  
  
Helen sat up straight and pushed Barry off her.  
  
"Is she alright?"  
  
The voice paused for a moment. "No, she's not."  
  
****  
  
"Okay so where do you want us to go?" Barry looked at Helen. As soon as she'd finished her phone call she'd gotten out of bed and started packing.  
  
"Boston." Helen replied shortly.  
  
"Because...?" Barry was still in bed watching her shove clothes in a bag.  
  
"Because Julie isn't well. She tried to kill herself last night."  
  
"What?" Barry frowned. That didn't sound like the Julie James he'd known.  
  
Helen sighed putting down her hairbrush. He could see she was close to tears.  
  
"It's my fault. I've totally neglected her. I knew she was in pain ...but I..I've been busy." She started to sob and Barry pulled her down into his arms.  
  
"Heller, it's not your fault. If Julie is in pain it's because of her and her issues, not because you forgot to call her once or twice." He comforted. She leaned towards him and sobbed again.  
  
"We have to go there. We have to help her, talk to her..."  
  
"Helen." Barry started but got quiet when he saw the look in his girlfriend's eyes as she pulled away from him a little.  
  
"Barry." She said serious. "Julie is my best friend. She needs me and I'm going, with or without you."  
  
He could tell she meant business and nodded.  
  
"Okay, we're going but not now. We'll book a flight in the morning, you'll call your office get some time off and I'll go to the university and get some assignments. And then we'll leave in the afternoon. Okay?"  
  
Helen nodded. "Yeah." She said weakly and they lay down again.  
  
"But what if she...?"  
  
"She'll be okay." Barry assured and hugged Helen a little closer. He'd never been close to Julie himself but Helen was and this was important to her. He wouldn't leave her alone in a time like this.  
  
As they lay in silence he knew she was awake but didn't urge her to sleep. She had a lot on her mind. The only thing her could do right now was to be there and he would.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
A/N: You guys like? Want me to continue? Drop me a little review and I will. (probably will anyway cause I'm soon done with the second chapter but please R+R coz it makes me happy.)  
  
Jennifer-Phoenix 


	2. Leaping over the edge

Helen hardly got any sleep that night. She lay awake wondering about what had made Julie so devastated that she'd tried to take her own life.  
  
It didn't matter what Barry said. She still felt guilty. If she'd called, if she'd been there. Just to talk, some friendly words could've made all the difference.  
  
She called the studio at 5.30 in the morning hoping they'd find a replacement for the six o'clock news. When she'd got off the phone she tried to go back to sleep but a quarter to six she got out of bed and packed both hers and Barry's bags.  
  
She called the airline at seven and booked two tickets on the three o'clock flight. Then she went out and got some coffee and bagels and was back by 8 o'clock to wake up Barry.  
  
He moaned and she smiled as he opened his eyes and she held up the bag of bagels in front of him.  
  
"I got breakfast." She declared as he yawned and glanced at the clock.  
  
"How long have you been up?"  
  
"A while." She got off the bed and walked out to the kitchen to cut the bagels. "I called the airline and we are leaving at 3 o'clock today." She called over her shoulder.  
  
Barry came out to her only in his boxershorts, still a little dizzy from waking up.  
  
Helen looked at his body and smiled a little. Now when all was set she felt a little more relaxed.  
  
"I'm sorry what?" He asked and she nodded at the two cups of coffee from Starbuck's she'd gotten them, knowing that Barry didn't really function without coffee in the morning.  
  
"Mm thanks." Barry moaned and took a seat at the table. Helen prepared his bagel like she knew he liked it before she put it down in front of him. He smiled up at her and she leaned down for a kiss before sitting down across to him.  
  
"So, we leave at three, I've already packed your stuff but you still should be here a little extra early so we don't miss the flight. Now I'm not sure if we should take a cab or the subway."  
  
"Wait a little babe." Barry smiled. "I'll be on time, promise. Did you talk to your job?"  
  
Helen nodded. "Yes, they were a little grumpy but since I'd left my script and notes they were okay with it. I told them I'd call them later on this week."  
  
Barry nodded. "Sounds good." He finished his bagel and stood up. "Care to join me in the shower before I head of to school?"  
  
Helen who'd been lost in her thoughts flinched a little and then shook her head.  
  
"Ehm...no, not today." She was relaxed but not that relaxed. Barry kissed her cheek.  
  
"Thanks for breakfast." He said and she smiled staring distant at the coffee in her hand. She hadn't even touched her bagel yet. She just couldn't get Julie off her mind.  
  
****'  
  
At approximately 3 o'clock the plane took off. Helen leaned back in her chair feeling better now that they were on their way.  
  
She closed her eyes with a sigh but then flinched and looked at Barry in the seat next to her.  
  
"What is it Heller?" He asked worried.  
  
"I forgot to call Ray...I should've called Ray." Helen said regretful and Barry frowned.  
  
"Why? Those two aren't together anymore?"  
  
Helen shook her head. She'd never really become clear on the terms Julie and Ray broken up on but she knew Julie was hurting a lot.  
  
'Poor Julie' she thought. Neither she nor Barry mentioned it but they both knew that Julie had never quite been able to move on after that night.  
  
As Helen got a sudden flashback she took a hold of Barry's hand and squeezed it. Barry understood what she'd been thinking since he'd been thinking it too and squeezed her hand back.  
  
****'  
  
That evening when they'd checked in at their hotel Barry and Helen rushed to the hospital where Julie was.  
  
"Visiting hours are over" An older, female nurse told them.  
  
Helen opened her eyes wide. "No please, we just came ...from New York...can't we just stop by quickly?"  
  
"I'm sorry miss, you'll have to come back in the morning." The nurse said strict and Helen sighed. Barry was about to say something when a classy, tall woman with red hair came up to them.  
  
"Excuse me, are you Barry Cox and Helen Shivers?"  
  
"Yes." Barry said, suspicious that someone knew they're names.  
  
The woman looked delighted. "Oh, Julie has told me so much about you. I'm so glad to finally meet you."  
  
Helen looked surprise. "You know Julie?" She had a hard time picturing that.  
  
The woman laughed. "Oh were are my man2ners? Terribly sorry." She reached her hand out. "I'm Charlotte Lane, I'm Julie's psychiatrist.  
  
"Oh." Helen forced a smile and shook Charlotte's hand. Charlotte then shook Barry's hand before turned to the nurse.  
  
"Doris, will you do me the favour of letting these to visit Ms James now? It was impossible for them to arrive earlier. Please it's important for Ms James to see her loved ones at a time like this."  
  
The nurse thought for a few second and then nodded. "Okay but not too long. This way" She said and led them to Julie's room.  
  
Julie was resting but not sleeping when they got there. Helen rushed over to her bed.  
  
"Oh my God Julie, are you okay?" She asked and hugged her friend gently.  
  
Julie smiled weakly. "What are you doing here?" She asked and then noticed Barry. "Barry? Hi, you look great."  
  
Barry smiled teasing. "Can't say the same for you."  
  
Julie smiled and looked back at Helen who was holding her hand.  
  
"You guys didn't need to come all this way."  
  
"Are you kidding? Julie you...I mean..." Helen sat down on the side of the bed. "What happened?"  
  
Julie shook her head. "I just had some trouble sleeping."  
  
Charlotte Lane cleared her throat. "Well Julie ...aren't you glad your friends are here? I thought that'd be best for you but ...you have to rest and I'm sure Ms Shivers and Mr Cox are more then willing to come back in the morning."  
  
Julie looked frightened and squeezed Helen's hand. "No please." She begged and Helen exchanged a confused glance with Barry.  
  
"I need to talk to my friends ...alone...it's important."  
  
Julie sounded so weak even Barry got a sickening feeling in his stomach. He and Julie had never been the best of friends but she didn't deserve this.  
  
Charlotte looked at Julie then Helen, Barry and back to Julie. Then she nodded.  
  
"Okay, but I'll be right outside." She said and closed the door after herself as she left the room.  
  
Barry moved up and stood by Helen who was still sitting on the edge of Julie's bed holding her friend's pale hand in her own.  
  
"What's wrong Julie? Do you want us to call Ray?"  
  
Julie looked at them. "No, don't get him here...it's dangerous. You two should leave tonight. Leave your stuff and get out of this town." She got tears in her eyes and kept glancing at the door like she was afraid somebody was going to walk in.  
  
"Julie what are you talking about?" Helen asked concerned. Her free hand reached for Barry's, seeing Julie like this was hard for her.  
  
He took it and squeezed it supporting. He was more worried about what that red head quack might've gotten into Julie's head. Last time he'd seen her she'd been okay. Probably dealing with inner demons, but definitely nothing that even came close to this. She'd never been suicidal.  
  
Julie tried to sit up but was too weak. "You have to leave - he'll come for you too if you stay."  
  
"Who'll come for us Jules?" Barry asked with a slight frown. This was highly disturbing.  
  
Tears started to run down Julie's cheeks.  
  
"He wants revenge..he wants us dead. He's back."  
  
***********************************************************************'  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long but my computer is broke. Hope you like the fic and keep reading. =)  
  
Jennifer Phoenix 


	3. Next

"This is too much Helen. She's gone over the edge." Barry said later when they'd left the hospital and were back at their hotelroom.  
  
"She's crazy." He exclaimed pacing around in their small room.  
  
Helen shook her head, she was sitting on the side of the bed, dialling on the phone.  
  
"She's not crazy Barry. Don't say that!" She objected.  
  
"Helen, she thinks there's a killer after her! Heck she even thinks there's a killer after us too. To me that justifies as crazy."  
  
Helen held up a finger and hushed him. "Be quiet now, I'm trying to reach Ray." She said just as someone picked up on the other side of the line. "Hello, my name is Helen Shivers and I'm wondering if there's a Raymond Bronson there?" She asked with her polite voice.  
  
Barry waited patiently with his hands at this sides. This was the third call she made trying to find Ray. They'd swung by Julie's place to get his last phone number, after being at the hospital.  
  
When they'd called they'd been informed that Ray couldn't be reached at that number anymore. But the girl on the phone had been helpful and given them another number to call. And once more, they'd been given a new number.  
  
Barry watched as Helen's hopeful face expression fell.  
  
"Oh, okay...thank you." She hung up with a sigh.  
  
"No Ray?"  
  
Helen lifted her eyes and looked at him. "No Ray." She sighed again. "And no more numbers."  
  
Barry also sighed when he saw how defeated she looked. He sat down by her and put his arm around her. "It's okay Heller, we'll find him and we'll help Jules. Before you know it, we'll be back home."  
  
Helen leaned against him. "I'm worried Barry. You saw her, she looks awful and the things she said ...maybe you're right. Maybe she is crazy."  
  
Barry kissed her blonde head. He didn't know what to say. He really did think that Julie was crazy and he didn't want to lie to Helen and say the opposite. He hated to lie to Helen, he'd made a promise to himself never to do it again.  
  
Instead of saying anything he held her a little closer and kissed her head again.  
  
"We'll work it out." He consoled.  
  
***  
  
The next morning Barry woke up before Helen. He stretched out his body but couldn't get rid of the crawling feeling under his skin.  
  
He looked at Helen laying next to him, but decided not to wake her and gently rolled out of the bed and got into some clothes.  
  
Most mornings he took a jog before buying breakfast for them. Helen would know where he was if she woke up. He leaned down and kissed her forehead and gently stroking some hair from her face.  
  
Then he straightened his back and made his way to the door. He didn't really know the streets of Boston but he reckoned it couldn't be that hard.  
  
As he got out a small frizzle fell over him but it didn't bother him, he'd been running in worse rainstorms then this.  
  
He remembered chasing in Helen in the worst of thunderstoms. Must've been a little over a year ago by now. He'd chased her through half of New York. When she set her mind to it, that girl could out run him in heels. Then again she'd had a head start.  
  
He shook his head. He didn't want to think about it, although he did and he knew she did too. He'd made another promise to himself, never to hurt Helen like that again.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted as he felt like he was being followed. He glanced over his shoulder but there was no one there.  
  
He frowned. 'I'm getting as paranoid as Julie.' He thought and decided to go back to the hotel. He stopped by a news stand to see if they had anything worth reading.  
  
He got two papers before crossing the street to get them some coffee from Starbucks.  
  
When he got it he made his way back to the hotel without hurrying his steps. It was still early, Helen was probably still asleep. He'd wake her up when he came back, he hoped she wasn't too upset about yesterday still. He hated to see her in pain when he couldn't do anything about it.  
  
Sweet Helen, he could hardly wait to see her.  
  
But as the hotel came into his vision he felt watched again. He hardly had time to turn his head around before somebody grabbed him and pulled him into a small alley, forcing him to drop coffee and papers.  
  
"What the hell?" Barry roared angry but got a punch in his face and moaned painfully. He got another punch right on his ribcage and leaned over. But the beating didn't stop.  
  
Barry tried to glance up at his attacker but he was masked and was moving to fast for Barry to get a clear view.  
  
He kept beating until Barry fell down on to his kness, moaning in serious pain. It felt like his head was going to burst.  
  
"You're next." The man said giving him a last kick on his ribs forcing Barry to sink down on the wet ground.  
  
The masked man didn't give hum a second glance, he ran away fast, slowing down his speed as he got further away from the scene.  
  
He looked like any normal jogger when he'd showed the skimask in his pocket. He rounded a corner and stopped by a pay phone. He put some quarters in it and then dialled with his soar hand.  
  
"It's done." He said shortly before hanging up and jogging away. 


	4. Not perfect

"Julie?" Helen opened the door to her friends hospital room slightly, trying to see if she was awake.  
  
Julie, who had been looking out the window, turned her head and smiled weakly at Helen. "Helen what are you doing here? It's early morning." She said happy but surprised.  
  
Helen walked into the room. "Yeah well...I woke up and Barry's out on his morning jog so I figured I'd go see how you were."  
  
Julie smiled again. "I'm fine, really. Does he know you're here? Barry I mean."  
  
"I left him a note." Helen told pulling up a chair so she could sit next to the bed.  
  
Julie nodded thoughtful. "Good. I don't want him to worry about you."  
  
Helen looked sadly at her pale friend. Where was the preppy cheerleader she'd once known?  
  
"Barry will be okay, I'm more worried about you."  
  
Julie snorted. "This is all an over exaggeration, me lying here. They just don't believe me and don't know where else to put me. You believe my though? Right Helen?" Julie looked hopefull and Helen's eyes got big.  
  
Believe the killer was after them again? This many years later?  
  
She stood up to avoid the question. "What about Ray? Have you called Ray?" She asked and Julie turned her head away from her.  
  
"Julie?" Helen insisted.  
  
"No I haven't." She mumbled and Helen frowned although she wasn't surprised.  
  
"But why..."  
  
"He doesn't need to know." Julie snapped. "I don't want him in danger." She then added softly and Helen hugged her hand.  
  
"But if there's something after us, he deserves to know. He'd be safer then." She hoped Julie would agree. She was sure that if she could get Ray there it'd be easier. He and Julie had a connection no one else understood.  
  
If Ray could just come talk to Jule ...Helen sighed, she knew she was reaching for straws but they needed all help they could get. Julie needed him.  
  
"I don't want him here." Julie resisted. Ray meant too much feeling and pain for her and her blonde fried saw it in her eyes.  
  
"But you could talk..." Helen kept insisting.  
  
"No!" Suddenly there was a lot more force in Julie's voice. "He ...I ... we're not like you and Barry okay? We're not all sunshine and roses.We're not perfect!" She said angrily and looked away.  
  
Helen crinkled her eyebrows looking upset. "Perfect? Barry and I are *not* perfect." She sighed and started to pace around. "I mean, I love him ...I probably love him more and more for every day that passes. But..." She took a deep breath.  
  
"But we're not okay." She exhaled and lookd at Julie with sad eyes. "Did you know he cheated on me?" The tears came to her eyes and she forced herself to swallow before she continued.  
  
"And I don't mean high school and all that. This was a year ago."  
  
Julie watched her slump down in the chair. She was shocked.  
  
"What? How?" She didnt' know what to ask.  
  
Helen smiled uncomfortable. "We're still kind of working our way back from that. I don't blame him ...well maybe a little. It's just that we have two so different lives. He studies a lot, I work even more. He hangs out with frat guys and well let's just say my social crowd is quite different. Not that I mind, but it clashes. He wants to get trashed when I rather stay at home."  
  
Julie remembered Helen to be quite the party girl and frowned. "But I thought you..." She started but got cut off by Helen who had a sad but honest smile on her face.  
  
"I still like to party, don't get me wrong. It's just, I'm happiest when I'm alone with Barry. Always have and always will be."  
  
Julie smiled a little. She knew that. Helen had always been a simple girl.  
  
"I didn't know." She said a little ashamed but Helen waved dismissingly and stood up.  
  
"Which is as much my fault. I'm sorry Julie - that I haven't called or written. I've been a bad friend, it's just with all going on..." She paused and Julie nodded understanding.  
  
"I understand. It's okay. You had yours, I don't blame you."  
  
"But I do." Helen sat down on the side of the bed. "I could've been here earlier, helped you."  
  
Julie looked at her with big tired eyes. "I wish that I would've contacted you but ... I didn't. And well, neither of us can take that back so lets just put it behind us."  
  
Helen smiled and squeezed Julie's hand. "When did you go all wise?" She joked but then looked serious. "Julie..." She said and her friend nodded a little.  
  
"He lives in Texas now, he's studying." She revealed. "His number is written on a pink note, lies in a jar in my kitchen. A glass jar." Julie nodded at Helen. "Call him." She said just as Barry appeared in the door.  
  
When Helen saw his beaten face she rushed up to him, horror struck.  
  
"Oh my God Barry, are you okay? What happened?" She led him to the chair and helped him sit down.  
  
"It's nothing." Her boyfriend moaned.  
  
"Pretty big nothing." Julie said and Barry glanced at her.  
  
"It was just a bum. He wanted cash but I didn't have any." He said. He didn't want to worry either of the girls.  
  
Helen kneeled down by his chair with big sad eyes and unhappy mouth. Barry put his hand under her chin and forced a smile.  
  
"Cheer up Heller. It looks worse then it is." He tried to comfort but the worry didn't leave her eyes.  
  
She had a bad feeling in her gut and looking into Barry's eyes she knew there was something he wasn't saying.  
  
Barry stroked her hair gently as the words 'you're next' kept ringing in his head. 


	5. Old friends, new friends

Helen closed the door to Julie's apartment after her and Barry and then rushed to his side to help him to the couch.  
  
"Helen calm down, I'm okay." He said trying to smile but didn't quite manage. She slumped down looking miserable next to him.  
  
"I can't calm down. Look at you Barry, you're a living bruise. Why won't you go to the doctor? He might be able to help. Maybe you should..."  
  
"Helen." Barry interrupted her with a sharp tone of voice and she got silent. He smiled softly and put his hand on her cheek. "The doctor can't do anything. It's bruises and I'm not staying over at the hospital for a couple of bruises. I'd rather be here with you." He gently brushed some hair of her shoulder and played with it on her back.  
  
She tilted her head, leaning it towards his hand again. She looked sad and worried, he hated when she looked sad and worried, at least when he couldn't make it go away. "How can you be so calm?" She mumbled. "I...I keep getting these awful memory flashes."  
  
Barry pulled her closer. If he could do anything, he'd make it so that night had never happened. But he knew wishing didn't help. "I remember stuff too but ... Helen it isn't going to happen again. Julie is in a bad state of mind, we need to help her but the only way we can do that is if we stay stable. Don't go crazy like her."  
  
He saw Helen was about to object to that but he hushed her. "She is a bit crazy Heller, don't tell me you believe that a killer is after us."  
  
She looked into his eyes. "Not until I saw you like this."  
  
He sighed. She was to smart this girl. 'You're next'. He shook his head to get it out of his mind. That could've meant anything. He wasn't going to worry Helen with telling her. She'd be frantic and would want to go the police or something.  
  
"This was a bad timing, unrelated, accident." He claimed but he could see she wasn't convinced. He leaned closer and put his forehead to hers smiling at her. "I wouldn't lie to you." He said feeling like the most rotten person in the universe.  
  
But he got a smile out of her. "I know." She mumbled and gave him a soft kiss. "I'm sorry did that hurt?" She afterwards asked since his lip was cracked.  
  
He used his hands to cup her face. 'I love this girl' He thought.  
  
"It's worth it." He told her and pressed his lips against hers again. She put her arms around his neck and pressed herself closer to him.  
  
"Barry, I love you." She mumbled and he hugged her tightly.  
  
"I love you to Heller."  
  
They both smiled and then kissed again. Helen leaned down over him as he started to lean back on the couch. But they sat up abruptly when they heard the door being opened. They exchanged confused glanced. Julie couldn't be home now.  
  
A red haired woman strolled in, putting her keys on a table. She paused looking surprised when she spotted them. "Oh, I ... didn't know you were here. I usually come here once or twice a week to water Julie's flowers."  
  
Helen squinted a little. "Charlotte Lane right? Julie's psychatrist." She stood up from the couch and adjusted her clothing before she went up to shake the psychatrits hand once more. "I'm sorry if we startled you Ms Lane. We were just here to get a number to one of our friends."  
  
"Oh." The woman smiled widely. "Call me Charlotte. Well don't let me be in your way." She glanced at Barry. "I'll just be a second." She let her eyes stay at him and crinkled her eyebrows slightly. "What happened to you Mr Cox?" She asked concerned.  
  
Barry shrugged it off. "It's nothing."  
  
"Mugger." Helen said and Charlotte nodded disliking.  
  
"Yes, they've been an increasing number lately. It's a shame really." She shook her head a little. "You might want to let a doctor take a look at that." She added to Barry before she reached for her keys. "Well I should leave. Nice to meet you both again." She quickly left and Helen went back to Barry.  
  
"I don't like her." He said. "She ...I can't picture her with Julie. Helping her."  
  
Helen shrugged sitting down on the back of the couch staring at the door. "Well you've never really believed in psychiatry have you sweetie?"  
  
Barry nodded admitting. "True, but if she came here to water Julie's flowers - why didn't she do any watering?"  
  
Helen frowned. "Maybe we surprised her. She might not be a people person. Or she felt like she was intruding."  
  
Barry put his hand on her back. "She was."  
  
Helen glanced at him and smiled a little, but the mood was gone. She stood up and walked with long steps into the kitchen. "Let's get what we came for and get out of here."  
  
Barry sighed and stood up from his place in the couch. Helen soon joined him again, now with a little pink note in her hand that she held on to with both hands. Barry smiled at her, thinking it was cute, and put his arm around her shoulders as they walked out.  
  
"I'm sure Ray will come right away." Helen said sure of herself. "He'll come and everything will get better. I'm sure of it." She said as they got into the cab taking them back to the hotel.  
  
*****  
  
"I'm going to call Ray right away." Helen said as she and Barry walked into their hotel room again. She nodded smiling at Barry who was closing the door. Then she turned her head to go to the phone. She froze in her moves.  
  
Barry came up to her. "What's wrong?" He wondered but then followed her eyes. It wasn't hard to realise what she was staring at. Their room, it had been totally trashed. Everything was ripped out of bags and drawers, a lamp lay broken on the floor. Even the bed sheets were all torn out of the bed.  
  
"What the hell?" Barry asked angry stepping further into the room. "What the hell happened?" He growled. It looked like a hurricane had gone through there. Helen was so shocked she couldn't even say anything. She slumped down on the bed still staring at the destruction all around.  
  
What was going on?  
  
*****  
  
"Ray? It's me ...Helen. Helen Shivers." Helen explained happily into the phone line when their old friend had picked up on her second try of reaching him at that number. First time no one had answered.  
  
She was calling from their new hotel room. They staff of their hotel had been extremely helpful and understanding once they'd understood that it wasn't Helen and Barry themselves that had trashed the room. They'd gotten a new one almost in an instant and got help to move their things over. Some of it was broken though. But Helen didn't let it put her down.  
  
"Helen?" Ray seemed surprised. "It's great to hear from you!" He hesitated "Is...everything alright?" He sounded worried and Helen sighed a little, she'd missed Ray she realised now.  
  
"Helen?"  
  
She shook her head a little. "I'm sorry that I have to tell you this but - no - everything is not alright. Barry and I are in Boston, visiting Julie." She started and could practically hear how Ray grabbed a tighter hold of his reciever.  
  
"Julie. Is she okay? Tell me she's okay?" He breathed hard and Helen glanced sadly at Barry who caressed her shoulder, urging her to go on.  
  
"No...she's not. She ...had an accident." Helen didn't want to tell him that it was a possible suicied attempt. She just couldn't get the words over her lips. "Calm down Ray." She commanded a little bit firmer when he started to rant something.  
  
"We were hoping you could come here. I mean to help Julie"  
  
Ray got quite for a few seconds. "I want to come, don't get me wrong Helen but - does she want me there?"  
  
Helen wasn't sure if Julie did or didn't, but she had given her the number. She was sure Julie wanted to, she just didn't want to admit it to anybody. "I'm sure she does Ray. You are important to Julie. Now I don't know why you guys broke up, but I do know that you're important to her. Very important. She needs you." She clutched Barry's hand harder hoping that Ray would say yes.  
  
"I'll take the next flight." The other boy promised and Helen smiled. She knew they could at leats count on Ray. 


	6. Line to Infinity

They were standing outside the airport next morning. Ray had gotten their hotel number and had called as soon as he'd gotten reservations, and told them what flight he'd be taking. He was arriving with the 9 a.m. flight. Barry and Helen had rented a car so they could drive him to the hospital to see Julie directly.  
  
They were going to drive her home that day anyway. She was being released from the hospital, on her own demands, and Charlotte Lane had made it happen. Helen was thankful the red haired woman had been there, she herself hated hospitals and the staff - they always made everything harder then it should be.  
  
Barry was on his third cup of coffee as they waited in the arrival hall to see Ray. He had been up all night, watching over Helen. He couldn't sleep even if he'd tried. The trashed hotel room was too much of a co-incident to not be linked to his attack.  
  
He glanced at Helen next to him. She'd slept but she'd been having nightmares all night, he'd woken her up every thirty minutes or so. He started to wish they'd never gone to Boston.  
  
"Barry."  
  
The sweet voice yanked him out of his train of thoughts. "Yeah." He looked down on Helen.  
  
"I need go to the bathroom. All that coffee. Can you wait here?"  
  
Barry pulled her closer and gave her head a kiss. "I won't move a muscle." He promised and she smiled.  
  
"Not even blinking?" She joked.  
  
He grinned thougthful. "Well...I'll try but if my eyeballs start itching I can't make any promises in stone."  
  
"Okay, I guess that'll have to do. I'll be back in a sec."  
  
He watched her disappear in the crowd of people and then turned his eyes back to the gate were they expected Ray to come from. He squinted. It wasn't a lot of people there and Ray's flight wasn't scheduled to arrive until another five minutes, but you never knew. He sipped his coffee and kept a watchful eye at the moving crowd.  
  
****  
  
Helen glanced at her wrist watch, standing in the line of the bathroom. It seemed to take forever. Was every woman in the building standing here just to spite her? The line only seemed to be growing in all kinds of ways, not shrinking. She sighed and glanced around. There had to be another bathroom.  
  
She moved away from the line, looking around. The mens seemed to be just as occupied as the womens to her surprise. She wanted to be in time to greet Ray welcome. It had been a long time since she'd seen him. She wondered what he looked like, as she moved down by the little shops with candy and liquor.  
  
She spotted a janitor, picking up a great assortment of different plastic cups from the floor. They lay moshed together with two tipped over buckets of KFC. Helen did a face of disgust. Poor man, there had probably been a not to happy childrens family there. The mess certainly interpreted that.  
  
She moved up to him. "Excuse me sir." She said with a kind smile and he straightened his back. "Do you know were there's a bathroom?"  
  
He gave her a pensive look. "I know you." He said and Helen frowned. She'd never seen the man before in her life. But he seemed quite sure of it, waving his finger at her. "Yes, it's you. From tv. You read the news."  
  
"Oh." Helen smiled. "Yes. I do." She nodded a little. "I don't want to be rude, but I'm in a hurry and I need a bathroom." She tilted her head the way she usually did when she wanted to persudade someone into something, and wrinkled her nose ever so slightly.  
  
The man melted directly. "Oh yes, yes. Of course." He turned halfways pointing at a corner right by some benches. "Take left over there. There are bathrooms right there."  
  
"Thank you." Helen said and moved away from him, she heard him mumbled something about amazing and celebrities but she didn't take time to stay and listen to anything else he might have to say. She didn't consider herself a celebrity.  
  
The bathrooms were empty to her surprise. Apperantly no one else had thought of the idea to go to another bathroom then the one by the arrivals. She shook her head a little and found an empty stall.  
  
When she closed the door behind her she heard a noise. It was like a thud but also a scratch, like a squeaky scratch on a ballon. She frowned but just figured it was some child who was in there.  
  
Then a note was passed under the door and she hesitated in her moves before she leaned down and picked it up. It was blank on the upper side but she could see there was something written on the inside, so she unfolded it, hearing the bells of alarm in the back of her head.  
  
"What ever you do. Don't look up." She read loud and crinkled her eyebrows. "What?" She snorted and then looked up anyway. She didn't see what it was but something big came at her and her scream was soon silenced and she lay unconcious on the white tiled floor.  
  
*********  
  
The crowd had grown a lot in just a few minutes and Barry back off a little to avoid the main stream of people brushing past him. His tired eyes fought to keep open and look for his friend. It struck him that they didn't know what Ray looked like these days. He could've change a lot, some people did.  
  
But when Barry's eyes saw the familiar face in the mosh he could tell Ray hadn't changed a bit since high school. It made him wonder if he looked the same too.  
  
He reached up his arm and waved at the dark haired boy who spotted him and nodded, starting to push his way up to him.  
  
"Hey Barry!"  
  
"Hey man. How's it been?" They didn't hug or anything, it felt stiff enough already.  
  
Ray shrugged. "I'd say same old same old but that would be a lie. College man now."  
  
"Yeah so I heard. Texas huh? Glad that's working out for you." Barry nodded and threw away the empty coffee cup in a trash can close by.  
  
"Yeah well, things got pretty hard here and then when...it ended...I kind of needed to get as far away as possible. Couldn't afford China so Texas was the next best thing."  
  
Barry laughed. "I hear you man." He looked at his friends bag, Ray only carried one. "Travell light. Good quality." He said. He'd planned on offering to carry one of the bags but since there was only one it felt stupid to ask if he should take it.  
  
Ray shrugged again. "Threw some stuff in. Didn't really care. Where's Helen?" He looked around and Barry frowned. He hadn't realised how long time had passed since she'd left. He glanced at his clock.  
  
"She was going to the bathroom but ... that was 15 minutes ago. Weird."  
  
Ray grinned. "Well you know girls. The line is always stretched to infinty. Have no idea why but it always is. She'll probably be back any second." He went over to some plastic chairs by some big windows showing the view of the city.  
  
"Probably." Barry sat down next to his friend, still not consoled.  
  
"So." Ray glanced at his friend. "While we wait. Mind telling me what truck ran you over."  
  
The blonde guy moved his shoulders in something resembling a shrug. "Mugger. Nothing serious." His eyes kept wandering over the crowd, looking for a petite blonde head. Both guys sank into a mind numbing silence. Both of them wanted to get to their girls and get out of this cycle of bad memories.  
  
*************************'  
  
A/N: Sorry it took a while but now there's a new chapter up. It's not long but it's all I got. So please R+R =) 


	7. The girl from the news

"You don't understand!" Barry exclaimed upset. "She's been gone for over two hours! We've looked for her everywhere. And we can't find her." He stared at the guard in front of him who had his arms crossed over his beerbelly, looking down on Barry with condescending eyes.  
  
"Sir, calm down. She might've left without you." He didn't believe Barry. He had much experience with people disappearing from their partners or spouses or whatever kids were these days. He worked at an airport, people came here to leave. But the guy in front of him refused to accept it, his dark haired friend wasn't much better.  
  
"Helen wouldn't leave without me! She was going to the bathroom." Barry tried to explain as clear as possible, he wanted to beat it into the guards head so he'd help them. He was going frantic. If anything had happened to her he'd never forgive himself.  
  
At first Ray had been a little surprised over his reaction, then she'd been gone half an hour and he'd been blaming the long lines. But Barry had insisted something had happened and they'd spent an hour and a half looking for her without succes. Now even Ray was feeling the nudging fear and worry that was starting to become such a familiar feeling.  
  
"I don't have time for this sir." The guard tried to get away from Barry who grabbed his collar and got a very threatening look back. Ray stepped between and pushed Barry away from the large guard.  
  
"I'm sorry." He apologized. "But this is a very dear friend of ours." He glanced at Barry. "Fianceé even." He added. "She isn't the type who walks off, in fact I know she'd never walk away from Barry here if there was still a breath in her body."  
  
Barry felt something take a cold grip around his heart hearing that. If there was still a breath in her body. That spelled out that there was a possibility there wasn't.  
  
"Heller." He mumbled quietly trying to lean on something. But there was nothing to lean on, so he just stood there in a bent forward position staring at the floor.  
  
Ray didn't notice. He was busy with the guard. "So you see, any - any - help at all, would be much appriciated. We need to get to the hospital and we are running very late. Is there any chance you could help us. Call her out on the speakers or something?"  
  
The guard scratched his beard. He glanced at Barry and then nodded. "Yes, okay. I will have her name called out on the speakers." He sighed a little and then pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from his back pocket.  
  
"What is the name of the missing girl?"  
  
"Helen, Helen Shivers." Ray told just as a janitor pushed his broom by Barry. He threw the blonde guy a concerned glance but then flinched hearing the familiar name.  
  
"Helen Shivers, the girl from the news." He said and Barry who'd straightened his back nodded.  
  
"Yeah, she's an anchorwoman." He confirmed, his eyes two hollow pits.  
  
"No, no. She's here. The girl from the news is here." The janitor said excited and both Ray and Barry turned their attention to him.  
  
"You saw her?"  
  
He looked at Ray. "Si, she was looking for the bathroom. Very nice girl." He smiled again at Barry who's eyes got wide.  
  
"Where? When? Do you know where she is?"  
  
The security guard pushed him away and stepped between. "I'll handle this sir." He said and turned to the janitor. "Can you show us where she went?"  
  
The poor guy looked confused on the three men in front of him, his smile was gone. "Si, si." He nodded and put his broom to the side. "She went over here." He led the way and the others followed.  
  
"She's okay Barry." Ray reassured as they got closer to the bathroom. His friend kept running his hand through his hair, breathing hard and rubbing his face with his other hand. Ray knew there was no comfort until he'd put his eyes on Helen and that there was nothing he could do, so he kept quiet and let Barry take the lead.  
  
"Here." The janitor stopped in front of the bathroom and Barry immediatley rushed in, ignoring the possibility of any girls being in there and the guard calling him.  
  
It took a couple of seconds of surveying the room in front of him. He saw nothing out of the ordinaire, not a soul in sight. Then in the corner of his eye he spotted the tiny hand, right below the door to a stall.  
  
He immediatley ran over and pushed it open, the guard and Ray at his tail.  
  
"Helen." He cried seeing it was her lying unconcious on the floor. There was blood on her left temple and he lifted her up into his lap. "Helen" He called again, shaking her, tears emerging his eyes.  
  
Ray stopped putting his hand on the wall and the other over his mouth. The nightmare was never going the end.  
  
The guard was trying to use the walkie-talkie thing he had on him but it didn't seem to work. He mumbled something about 911 and then rushed out of the bathroom.  
  
Time stood still.  
  
Ray kept staring at the scene in front of him. Two of his best friends on the floor, one of them lifeless in the others arms. He had to get to Julie. He had to see that she was okay. But he couldn't move. His feet had the weight of two stone blocks and his legs refused to work.  
  
He kept staring, wishing to wake from this hell.  
  
**********'  
  
Julie was waiting in her room. She was supposed to have been picked up an hour ago and the hospital staff was giving her angry looks. She had her bag on the bed and was dressed and everything.  
  
She was thinking of going out into the entrance but then she was sure she'd miss her friends and they'd spend forever trying to find each other in the big building. So she stayed put and kept glancing at the clock. Something must've happen.  
  
Anxiety grew within her and she jumped high when somebody opened the door behind her.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry miss. I didn't know you were still in here." It was a male nurse who'd stopped by a couple of times during her stay. She hadn't liked him. There was something off putting about his eyes.  
  
But Julie still forced a smile. "Oh, it's okay. I'm not supposed to be, but my friends are running late. I can go out in the hall if you want me to." She gestured at the door but the guy shook his head and showed his pearly whites.  
  
He was very neat and clean, almost to overexaggeration. She wasn't sure why but he made her nervous. Something about his presence.  
  
"No, no you don't have to. I'll be out of here any second." He said with a nod and changed some blankets or something in a small closet. Pretty useless thing to do and even if she didn't look at him she was sure she felt his eyes on her.  
  
'Stop being so paranoid Julie' She told herself in her head.  
  
"Have a nice day miss." He said with another row of pearly whites and then he was gone. She relaxed.  
  
"I'm not well." She mumbled as Ray came rushing into the room. "Ray!" She exclaimed happily but the look on his face made her smile die.  
  
"Jules." He said and gave her a firm hug that seemed longer then just a friendship hug. "It's Helen." He said as he let her go. "She's just been brought in."  
  
Julie thought her head was going to explode. She grabbed his arm crampishly as her knees went soft underneath her. "What? Brought in? What do you mean brought in? Is she okay?"  
  
Ray shook his head and Julie's eyes expanded to absoulte widest width.  
  
"We have to get to her! Is Barry there? We have to get to her!" She said all in a rushed mosh and Ray nodded matter of factly.  
  
"I'll take you to her." He promised, putting his arm around her shoulder - keeping her on her legs, and grabbing her bag with his other hand. "Come on. This way." He said leading her away. 


	8. Room 212

Ray and Julie found Barry arguing with a nurse by a vending machine.  
  
"You have to let me see her! Tell me that she's alright! Tell me anything." He screamed angrily and Ray immediatley dropped Julie's bag and rushed up and walked between the furious Barry and the annoyed nurse. Julie smiled, she'd forgotten how good Ray was at being a meddler.  
  
"I can't tell you at this point." The nurse said with a sharp tone to Barry and quickly turned around and left after giving Ray a firm look, telling him to keep his friend in line.  
  
"Calm down Barry." Ray asked as a following but his friend pushed him off.  
  
"I won't calm down! These bastards won't tell me anything!" Barry's voice reached desperation and he let out a moan of saddness. "Ray, I can't let her die."  
  
"You won't." His friend reassured him. "But you screaming like an idiot won't help that. Let the hospital staff do their work, they know how to help her." He looked at Barry who seemed to have calmed down. He touched his shoulder. "Hey, don't you understand that there's nothing you can do?"  
  
"No you don't understand!" Barry snapped.He pointed at a door. "That's my girl in there. I'm nothing without her. I need her."  
  
"And you don't think I know how that feels?" Ray glanced at Julie who immediatley looked away. Barry let his eyes wander between the two of them and an awkward silence fell over them all.  
  
Barry lowered his arm, staring at the floor. Then he got a second wind. He looked at Julie. "So Jules, been having any scary killer nightmares lately?" He asked sharply and she frowned.  
  
"Hey man, back off." Ray took a step towards Julie but she shook her head and took a step towards Barry instead. Her face tense and nostrils flared.  
  
"You think I wanted this? I told you guys to go home! But you didn't." Her eyes got wet. "I wished you'd never come here. I rather have myself die then let anything happen to any of you." She looked at Ray quickly but then turned her eyes away, staring into a wall.  
  
Barry shook his head. "There's no killer." He mumbled.  
  
Julie snorted. "Yeah? So this is all a coinsidence? We're all in need of medical care, except for Ray cause he just came. Give it a few days, then maybe we can get a discount. I've been here several days, you ... you Barry. Look at you - you look horrible. Bruised and limping. And Helen..." Her voice died.  
  
She put her hand over her face to muffle a tiny sob. This wasn't right. Helen was the one who least of all deserved to get hurt.  
  
Ray put his arm on Julie's shoulder and she looked at him with big eyes. A small bittersweet smile curled her lips. She was glad to see him, he looked good, but the circumstances were the worst possible.  
  
"You were here because of yourself Julie." Barry clearified with a harsh voice but she glared back at him.  
  
"It was an accident Barry."  
  
"Hey." Once again Ray stepped between. "Biting each other's heads off won't do any good." He sighed. "This is so messed up. What is going on? I just got here. I don't really know anything. Can somebody please explain it to me?"  
  
He looked at both his friends who seemed calmer now but still edgy. Julie nodded.  
  
"Let's sit down." She said and led him over to some green plastic chairs.  
  
Barry didn't follow them. He stood outside the door where Helen had been brought in and waited.  
  
************'  
  
Barry didn't have to wait long. A nurse came out with a chart in her hand.  
  
"Mr Cox?" She asked seeing him and he nodded. Ray and Julie rose to their feet a couple of feet away but didn't move up to him.  
  
"Your fianceé will be fine. She has a concusion and will probably be suffering from severe headaches to next couple of days. There was no fractions or damages to her neck or spine - very lucky in this sort of case." She shot him a glare like he was responsible for it.  
  
"Can I see her? I she awake?"  
  
The nurse nodded. "She is awake, but only barley. We're going to give her something so she can sleep but you can go in for a few minutes if you'd like. She's in room 212. We had her moved."  
  
"Thank you." Barry smiled relieved. He hadn't known something in him could feel this good. Helen was alive and well. He looked at Julie and Ray and nodded with a smile. They smiled too.  
  
"Room 212." Barry said rushing ahead of them to see Helen. He knocked gently on the door before he peaked in. "Heller?"  
  
He saw her on the bed. She looked weak and horrible. He went up to her side and took her hand. Her eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Hey." He said softly and she managed a smile. He leaned down giving her a kiss on the cheek. He was silent just looking at their linked hands for a few seconds. Then he felt her giving a little pressure back to his grip and looked into her eyes again.  
  
"I was scared." He admitted and saw her teeth.  
  
"I was asleep." She laughed coyly. "Guess it was my turn huh. Being the one in a hospital bed." The sad smile made him squint his eyes a little.  
  
"I'm glad you weren't shot. Definitley not an experience I want you to go through." He grinned but knew it wasn't funny.  
  
"We live a dangerous life."  
  
He shook his head. "No, we have bad luck."  
  
Helen frowned. "You still don't believe someone's after us? Barry, look at me. This wasn't really a slip and fall accident. I have head trauma." She crinkled her face and put her hand to the side of her head as a shooting pain struck her.  
  
Barry felt helpless, he couldn't take the pain away. "Helen, I can't believe it. There's no reason." He felt her eyes and nodded a little. "Okay okay, there's a tiny reason but we cleared that up long ago. It's not a movie, the past isn't coming back to haunt us. It's just... I don't know what it is but... bad luck isn't totally off the charts here baby."  
  
He kissed her knuckles. "Maybe we should go home."  
  
Her eyes got wide. "Home? Barry, what about Julie? And Ray? I'm not just going to leave them here. They can be in danger. So can we."  
  
"I know we are." Barry mumbled. He hadn't meant to, he didn't want to admit that he was scared of the possibilities. He avoided to look into Helen's eyes but was forced to eventually.  
  
"So you do believe this isn't just ... by accident."  
  
Barry sighed and stood up, rubbing his face with his hands. "There's something, I should've told you. But... I didn't want to worry you."  
  
Helen sat up a little. She didn't say anything but since he got quiet again she did. "What? What didn't you tell me Barry?"  
  
He looked at her and walked over to her side, taking her hand again. "I just didn't want to worry you. I was scared. I... it was when I got attacked... the 'mugger' didn't actually take anything and he ... he said something. He said... he said that I was next. That was what he whispered to me: you're next. But apperantly that wasn't right cause I ... and now you..." He got quiet and noticed that Helen's lower lip was quivering.  
  
She took her hand away from his grip and turned her head away. Two little tears ran down her cheeks and she pressed her lips together.  
  
"You told me Barry. That you weren't lying. But you lied. Again." She glared at him and he could see the hurt in her eyes. He hated himself.  
  
"I know." He exhaled. "But Helen I only did it cause I didn't want to worry you. I wanted to protect you."  
  
"Well you failed at that didn't you." She pressed her lips tighter together and he leaned down and took her hand again, although she was a little reluctant. He kissed it.  
  
"I'm so sorry Heller." He didn't have time to say anything else because a nurse came in again.  
  
She seemed surprised to see Barry there. "Oh, I'm sorry sir but you have to leave. Visiting hours are long over and this little lady needs to rest." She came up to Helen with a needle in her hand and the automatic reaction was Helen pressing her nails into Barry's hand.  
  
"No! I don't want any drugs." She shook her head and looked up at Barry asking for help.  
  
The nurse looked at her like she was an obedient child. "Oh but miss this is only to help you sleep. It's nothing heavy or addictive." She tried the syringe, squirting out some of the contents and Helen sat up and put her arms around Barry's arm, tugging it tightly.  
  
"No! I don't want it." She said much firmer this time and the nurse sighed. She looked at Barry for support to but he put his arm around Helen's shoulder.  
  
"Okay, but if you changed your mind, push this little button here and I'll come and give you something. Okay?"  
  
Helen nodded.  
  
"Good. Now sir, if you'd follow me..."  
  
"I want him to stay." Helen interrupted and the nurse seemed to sigh internally.  
  
"But I really don't think..." She saw the look on Helen's face and nodded. "I'll get someone to bring an extra bed in here." She promised leaving the room.  
  
Helen lay down again, her hand still holding Barry's to his joy.  
  
"I don't want to be alone." She said. "I'm still mad at you. But I don't want to be alone."  
  
He nodded and kissed her forehead. "I won't leave you alone. Never again." He pulled up a chair and sat down next to her bed with his lips pressed to her hand.  
  
**************************************************'  
  
A/N: Thanks SO much for the response you guys! =) Keeps me going to know someone's enjoying this. So yeah, thanks!!! 


	9. Crazy girl

Julie and Ray sat next to each other on some chairs outside of Helen's room. They were silent but both of them felt the words hanging over them in the air. And both of them felt the pressure from that making them mute.  
  
"I missed you." Ray finally said and she twicthed a little but didn't look at him.  
  
"I ..." Her voice died and he just nodded understanding putting his hand on hers.  
  
"It's okay Julie, you don't have to say it back." He didn't want her to say something she didn't mean. He missed her so much, he thought about her all time - he didn't want to get false hopes.  
  
He wanted her to hug him, to give him something, some small sign. But she didn't. She closed herself further into her own mind and seemed to shrink, wrapping her arms around herself and pulling her hand away from his.  
  
Ray sighed. This was why it hadn't worked out between them. He loved her but ...there was no response. He couldn't live like that.  
  
"Sorry I haven't called that much." He said and Julie shook her head.  
  
"I could've too. You had school and everything."  
  
He frowned. "So did you, at least when I left. What happened Julie?" He knew that his voice was drenched with concern but he didn't even want to hide it. Julie not in school, that was serious.  
  
She stared on her knees desperatley trying to hide behind her hair. "I got kicked out." She finally mumbled weakly and he couldn't help but flinched.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes. I got kicked out. Don't make me go into details." She pressed her lips together and turned her big brown eyes to him. They looked so sad. He reached out his hand and touched her cheek. She didn't move away, she just briefly closed her eyes.  
  
"I won't." Ray promised and she almost smiled.  
  
"I know you won't. Nobody understands me like you do." They shared a smile but then Julie looked away. "I hope Helen will be okay. I feel...so responsible."  
  
"Don't be silly." Ray shook his head and put his arm behind her, on the back of the chair, and let his hand play with her hair.  
  
"I'm not!" She looked at him with big eyes, her lower lip quivering. "Ray, if it wouldn't have been for me none of you would've been here." She stood up and started to pace. "I don't know Ray, maybe Barry's right, maybe I really am crazy."  
  
Ray stood up and put his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it comforting. "You're not crazy. You're under a lot of press but you're not crazy. I believe you Jules, I believe you."  
  
When she looked at him her eyes were wet with tears. She opened her mouth to say something but then she closed it and just leaned against his chest, closing her eyes. Ray put his arms around her and hugged her tightly.  
  
*****************'  
  
They were standing close, arms wrapped around each other, unaware of the shadow watching them from afar. It lurked closer, stretched it's limits. Smelled their scents. Part of it wishing form them to notice, to see. To get out of their own damned world for just a second.  
  
Then it pulled away, down the hall, disappearing. They would pay. Consquences couldn't be avoided.  
  
******************'  
  
Darkness was everywhere, reaching for her. Pulling her hair, trying to get to her throat. She tried to fight it. Tried to push it off. Tried to live. But she couldn't breathe. She turned around, shook her head, tore her clothes. Tried to break free.  
  
With a snap Julie woke up. She stared around her, people gave her crooked and condescending looks. She panted hard and Ray, next to her, put his hand on her arm.  
  
"Julie! Julie!" He called her name until she looked at him. He smiled and brushed some hair off her sweaty forehead. She'd had those nightmares before. He remembered the signs of them. She had hardly gotten any sleep and kept waking up in a cold sweat, totally hysterical. It had only gotten worse.  
  
He'd convinced her to go to a shrink and it had gotten better, for a while. Now he kissed her forehead like he'd done before and for a bleak second it felt like they were in their bedroom again. Like before.  
  
Then they parted and he remembered they were still at the hospital. His body was aching after sleeping in a chair. But he didn't stretch or anything, he kept his eyes on Julie who took a couple of long calm breaths and seemed to settle down.  
  
"I ... I need..." She stood up. "I need to call Charlotte. I just need..."  
  
Ray nodded standing up too. "Sure. You do that. I'll go in and check how things are with Barry and Helen. Then we can eat something? Okay?"  
  
Julie nodded. "Okay."  
  
Ray put his hand to her cheek again and rubbed his thumb over it in a soft move. "It'll be okay." He tried to comfort but the words were empty and neither of them felt better.  
  
**************'  
  
"Charlotte."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It's Julie." Julie let her hand grip tighter around the reciver and she liked her lips for the fifth time since she dialled the number. Her mouth was dry. She hadn't talked to Charlotte in several days. Not to long ago she'd talked to her every day, more then once.  
  
But she'd been mad and distracted. But mostly mad. She hadn't wanted to drag Helen and Barry there. They were missing out on their real lives, they were getting hurt. They would've been better off not knowing. But Charlotte only wanted her own good.  
  
"Julie! I've been so worried. I was at the hospital to check on you but they said you checked out, I went to your apartment but no one was there. Are you alright?"  
  
Julie started to twirl the cord around her finger. "Yes, I'm okay. I'm still at the hospital. But it's not me. It's Helen. She...well she's not feeling well." Something stopped Julie from using the word attacked. People tended to think she was crazy.  
  
"Is she alright? Hospital, sounds serious Julie. Do you want me to come pick you up?"  
  
"No, no. That's okay. I just wanted to cancel todays appointment. I don't think I'll make it. And ... I ... I had another nightmare." She glanced around trying to move closer to the payphone so no one would hear her.  
  
She could her on the psychatrists breathing on the other line that she was upset. Charlotte had a very distinct way of breathing.  
  
"Was it with the man again?"  
  
"No, I didn't see anybody. I was just sort of...drowning. It was different from the others."  
  
Charlotte made a click sound with her tongue. She did that often too. It was her I'm-not-to-happy-with-the-situation noise. Julie knew she wanted her to come to their appointment but it didn't seem relevant to her know. She had to talk to the others, make them understand. Make them leave.  
  
"Julie, I'm not to sure..." The voice kept going on but she couldn't hear it anymore. Her eyes had wandered and she saw him. The male nurse. The one that had been in her room the previous day.  
  
He looked at her and smiled and waved. She turned her eyes away immediatley.  
  
"I have to go."  
  
"But..."  
  
Julie hung up. She turned around looking for the nurse but he was gone. Tugging her sweater closer around her body she rushed to room 212 and went straight in without knocking.  
  
Helen was laying in bed with Barry and Ray standing on both her sides. They all three turned their heads when Julie came in, looking like she'd seen a ghost.  
  
"It's about time we talk." She said seriously and no one of them gave her a response. Her hollow eyes wandered between them all and she took a deep breath, preparing to start.  
  
************************************************************'  
  
A/N: Mega thanks for the response. =) Hopefully you'll complain if there's something that bothers you. Stay tuned.  
  
Jen 


	10. Death & Despair

The others stared at Julie with worried, big or narrowed eyes.  
  
"Talk about what?" Barry asked with a sigh and Julie gave him a glare that showed him she meant business.  
  
"What do you think Barry?" She turned to Ray and Helen. "I know no one of us likes to think about what happened...a couple of years ago but ... it did."  
  
"Don't start with that Julie." Barry shook his head looking at Ray and Helen too for support. Helen crinkled her eyebrows not sure on who to look at.  
  
"Yes I'll start with this! Don't even try to deny it. You know that something is going on. Look at us! It has to do with out past...and it's time we deal okay. So sit down and listen."  
  
The firm voice made Barry raised on of his eyebrows with dislike, but after a few seconds of silence he did pull up a chair next to Helen's bed and sat down. When she had all eyes on her Julie took a deep breath.  
  
"Okay, I think...no I know that somebody is trying to kill us. For reasons...we all know." She turned her eyes away for a few seconds but then shook her head and straightened her back. "Despite what people think I didn't try to kill myself. The pills I took weren't even mine. I have regular tylenol next to my bed, this was something much stronger but of course the doctors didn't believe me when I said they weren't mine."  
  
"What are you saying?" Barry asked lazily and Julie sighed.  
  
"That somebody planted them there. Either to kill me or to get you all here."  
  
Ray decided to cut in. "But only Barry and Helen were called her first. And we were all four in the accident so..."  
  
"I know." Julie interrupted.  
  
"But you're hard to get a hold on. We tried." Helen gestured at Barry. "But we couldn't reach you until we got the number from Julie. Maybe the...killer...didn't manage and figured that we'd get you here if we came."  
  
Barry grunted. "Killer? For all we know no one is dead! Maybe there's just someone here who's trying to mess with our heads or something. It can be totally unrelated to the accident! It can be some psycho who met you in therapy or something." He said nodding at Julie who looked insulted.  
  
"Barry." Helen said firmly. "You might want to live and forget but so far ... it isn't working! This is the second time this comes back to haunt us. You know it is!" Her eyes got shiny with tears. "I don't want anything to happen to any of us. Now...tell the others what your attacker told you."  
  
"Heller." Barry pleaded but she turned her head away from him and he sighed.  
  
Julie narrowed her eyes. "He said something? Barry what did he say?"  
  
He sighed again before he spoke. "He said I was next. But apperantly he was high or something cause..." He threw a sad eye at Helen. "...I wasn't next."  
  
A silence fell over the room for a few seconds.  
  
"Hurting Helen is hurting you." Ray then mumbled coyly glancing at Julie. Her cheeks turned pale pink and she avoided looking into his eyes.  
  
Helen though turned her head back at Barry and linked her hand with his. She gave him a little smile and he smiled too.  
  
"So so far Julie's been nearly killed, Barry beaten up and Helen close to death too. Guess I'm left then." Ray swallowed hard leaning against a wall. Death and despair seemed to follow them hand in hand. They were just better off staying away from each other.  
  
"What are we supposed to do about it? Leave town?" Barry asked and Helen shook her head.  
  
"That would qualify as running and hiding. Not dealing. I want to get rid of this Barry. I'm beyond sick of it. Even if it means that I die."  
  
"Don't say that." Barry stood up so quickly his chair fell backwards down on the floor with a loud noise that made them all flinch. He squeezed Helen's hand. "No one is going to die."  
  
"Besides...I think I might know who it is...that's doing this." Julie's voice was cracked and weak but they all heard her clear as day. Staring at her all three seemed to have too many questions on their minds to get any off them out.  
  
"There's a nurse here. I keep seeing him around on places he really shouldn't be. I think...he might be involved. I didn't think too much about him first when I stayed here but I recognized him...and the smiles he was giving me. There was something there."  
  
Ray got a pained wrinkled between his dark eyebrows thinking there might be something romantically implied. Julie who read his mind shook her head.  
  
"I had seen him before...I remember where today." She sighed looking at her hands, gathering courage. "I've seen him in therapy." She agreed with a quick glance at Barry. "He has the sessions before me I think. Ever since I started there."  
  
"Oh my god." Helen mumbled putting a hand over her mouth. She was feeling sick to her stomach. "But why? Why would he do this?"  
  
"I don't know." Julie flung her arms out. "Maybe he's a remote relative or something."  
  
"God this is crazy." Barry shook his head. "I still say we get the hell out of here until things cool off."  
  
Ray nodded agreeing. "Yeah maybe we should relocate anyway. If it's true what you're saying that it's a nurse at this hospital then staying at the hospital might not be the smartest thing to do."  
  
Helen sat up in her bed. "I think so too. I don't want to be here anymore. This place gives me the wiggens. I think we should go to a hotel or something. A new hotel." She added with a nod at Barry.  
  
Even Julie nodded. "Okay, that sounds like a good idea. Ehm... I guess if I go and get a car then you guys can check Helen out of here."  
  
"Good idea." Barry helped Helen to get her legs over the bed as Julie headed for the door. Ray followed her.  
  
"I'll go with you."  
  
She looked at him for a few seconds but then nodded. "Yeah okay. See you guys at the entrance?"  
  
"Okay." Barry said who'd just gotten Helen's clothes from a drawer. Julie and Ray hurried down the hall and towards the exit. There was a rent-a-car office close by where they'd get a car in a few seconds hopefully Julie told Ray.  
  
It only took them a few seconds before they got there. Julie touched Ray's arm.  
  
"I just need to go to the bathroom." She apologised and saw the look on Ray's face. "You're not coming in with me. What happened to Helen..." She paused herself. "It was different. You can get the car and I'll be out in a second. Okay?"  
  
Ray nodded. "Okay, but don't be too long."  
  
They moved in for a kiss but then froze mid-move awkwardly realising they weren't together anymore.  
  
"I'll be quick." Julie rushed away from him and in behind a bathroom door.  
  
****  
  
Helen had gotten dressed faster then she ever had in her entire life. She hated hospitals and the prospect of leaving made her speedy gonzales. Unfortunatley the hospital staff didn't have the same reaction. Signing her out took almost half an hour.  
  
They kept insisting that she shouldn't leave and that Barry couldn't take care of her even though they didn't really give her any good reasons to why she should stay.  
  
Using her evil eye and most angry tone of voice she finally got to sign some slips and was then free to leave, altough she got some nasty eyes from the nurse taking the hospital pen back from her.  
  
Helen shook her head. "Morons." She mumbled as Barry put his arm around her. They went to the entrance, standing right by the sliding glass doors so they'd have perfect vision of all people going in and out.  
  
"Where are they? They should've been here now." Helen sighed after ten minutes glancing at the watch on her arm.  
  
"I'm sure they'll be here." Barry hugged her a little tighter and she leaned her head back so he could lean down and give her kiss. He didn't mind terribly the others being late. It just meant more alone time with Helen, something he never minded. He glanced at a clock up on the wall and frowned a little.  
  
Worry starting to grow within him.  
  
*******'  
  
Julie got out from the bathroom later then anticipated. The bathroom had been occupied for a long time.  
  
She didn't see Ray and went up to the desk. "I'm sorry has Ray Bronson rented a car here? I just came in with him but I seem to have lost him." She smiled apologizing and the girl behind the counter smiled widely back at her.  
  
She checked a book right in front of her and then nodded. "Yes, he rented a Saab it appears. I believe he went down to the garage to get it."  
  
"Oh good. Where would this be?"  
  
The girl gave Julie directions and she smiled for thanks before walking down to the underground garage to find Ray. She really wanted to get moving.  
  
"Ray?" She called as she pushed the red, heavy door open and took the first steps into the garage. It was drafty and dark, she got cold shivers down her spine.  
  
"Ray." She repeated taking slow steps between the cars. She wished somebody else would be there too. Being what appeared to be alone in a big abandoned garage wasn't what she counted as a safe feeling. Something trickled down her neck and she jerked around.  
  
There was nothing there.  
  
"I'm being paranoid." She mumbled to herself but then heard soft hissing noise.  
  
"Julie..."  
  
"Ray?" she tried to sharpened her ears, narrowing her eyes to see better around the cars. "Ray!" Her voice raised to a high sound pitch and she turned around again.  
  
"Julie." The voice came closer. "Over here."  
  
It wasn't Ray. She could tell and immediatley turned around and started to run. Steps followed her and she ran faster then she'd ever done in her entire life.  
  
*****************************************''**************************''  
  
A/N: I do believe Rivers is Helen's last name in the book but Shivers is the one in the movie. I don't think that's Barry's nickname on her. That was Heller. But I'm not sure. Anyway, in this story her last name is Shivers.  
  
Thanks for the reviews! =) 


	11. Car rental

"Yes, there is a Raymond Bronson here. He rented a white Saab." The girl behind the counter smiled at Barry and Helen. The two exchanged glances. Then where were he and Julie? Barry opened his mouth for further questions but an older woman appeared behind the smiling one, she looked at them over her glasses with only a line for lips.  
  
"Lindsey, you're not supposed to give them that information...it's classfied." She put her nose in the air at Barry and Helen who raised their eyebrows. Both getting a few things in their minds they wanted to tell the old bat but bit their tongues.  
  
The girl frowned. "But these two are his friends." She gestured at the two who nodded eagerly. The bat rolled her eyes. "Yes, and for all we know they could also be his cousin or spouse." She looked from Barry to Helen and then back to Lindsey. Her look told the girl not to say anymore.  
  
"But we really are his friends." Helen insisted.  
  
"They were supposed to rent a car and pick us up you see, which brings us to our next question. Not related in anyway to anything classified." He added in the older ones direction but then focused on Lindsey. She wasn't smiling anymore but she was carefully listening to every word leaving Barry's mouth.  
  
"Did you see a girl with him? Brown hair, sort of pale, name Julie."  
  
Lindsey took a few seconds looking really thoughtful staring up at the ceiling. Helen briefly thought that it looked like it was a pose she'd practiced on.  
  
"Oh yes, she went to the bathroom..." Helen winced. "...while Mr Bronson rented the car. He'd already gone down to the garage when she came back. She went down a couple of seconds after him. Nice girl."  
  
"So they went down to the garage and didn't come up again?"  
  
The old woman stared at Barry. "Well most of our customers drive out Mr." She said snappily. "Now if you're not going to rent a car..."  
  
"We are." Helen quickly leaned towards the counter smiling widely at Lindsey who immediatley responded with an equally pleasant smile. Helen put her purse next to her to pull out her drivers license.  
  
"I mean if our friends stranded us here we must get ourselfs somewhere right?" she laughed ingratiating which seemed to melt Lindsey completly and the two started chatting friendly about such things as the colour of the car.  
  
Barry watched them midly confused. Then just as the old woman moved away, he recieved a glance from Helen, nodding at the computer in front of Lindsey. He frowned but then saw Helen fling her eyes and mouth open.  
  
"Oh my god." She squeaked grabbing Lindsey's hand staring at a glittering engagement ring. She started ohing and ahing and the friendly chat turned into female blabber. Barry took the chances to slightly leaned over the counter, tilting his head, looking bored. He could see, the file that was opened, perfectly on the screen. He could see what car Ray had rented, exactly.  
  
He stood straight again and Helen started wrapping up the deal with Lindsey, promising something about 'next time in New York'. She kept smiling so much Barry started to think that it must be hurting the corners of her mouth.  
  
"Thank you." Helen replaced her wallet in her purse, flinging it over her shoulder. Lindsey got the keys for their car but hesitated just as she was about to put them in Helen's hand.  
  
"You know...you look awfully familiar."  
  
Helen shrugged easy going. "I get that a lot. Guess I just have one of those faces." She took the keys saying her farewells at the same time as linking her arm with Barrys allowing him to lead her to the garage.  
  
When the heavy door closed behind them, separating them from Lindsey and the dripping noise of the dusky garage, she exhaled deeply.  
  
"So, did you see what car Ray rented?"  
  
Barry nodded. "Yep, license plate and everything. It's supposed to stand in slot 34 down here. Should we go check if it's still here?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. It's pretty big. Maybe we should split up." Helen felt the looked Barry gave her and she sighed a little putting her hand on his arm. "We'll be fine. We'll stay in earshot."  
  
Reluctant Barry forced himself to nod. "Okay. But within earshot." He kissed her cheek and they parted. He kept an eye on her over the tops of the cars.  
  
"By the way, where did that come from?"  
  
"What from what?" Helen called back.  
  
"The talk up there. You seemed to be very chummy after just a few seconds." Barry looked at the numbers he passed. They all seemed to be mixed, no particular order of any sort. "What genius planned this damned place?" He muttered to himself.  
  
"Female instincts, I don't know. I just needed her attention and spotted the ring. Probably would've worked on me." Helen answered Barry's question glancing at the ring on her finger. She'd spent, probably several hours, annoying her co-workers with talking about Barry and how she loved him.  
  
"It would've?"  
  
She could practically hear him gloat and stood on her toes to reward him with a smile. "Of course it would've." A warm fuzzy feeling made the anxiety ease up a little inside of her. Then she remembred they still had no idea about Ray's and Julie's whereabouts and felt guilty for feeling safe for a few seconds. She looked around, only seeing numbers starting with a five or four, and sighed.  
  
"I hate this." She squeezed past a couple of cars and headed towards Barry. He stopped and turned around looking at her. He opened his arms for her and she hugged him tightly. "What if ....what if something...happened to them." She buried her face in his chest, a feeling of security rooting inside her again.  
  
"Nothing's happened to them...they're probably still just looking for the car, this place is huge. Or they're at the hospital wondering where the hell we are." Barry stroke his hand over her hair. "We'll find them."  
  
Helen leaned back her head to look at him, about to say something she opened her mouth but no sound came out as her eyes got fixed on a over Barry's shoulder.  
  
"Barry look, number 34." She got out and let go of him half running towards the sign. They couldn't see it at first but as they got closer they noticed that the slot was empty.  
  
"Damn." Barry groaned irritated. "I bet they're at the hospital. We should really have brought our cellphones."  
  
Helen held her hand on her elbow, glancing around sadly. "Let's go there then. I'll feel better when I see them."  
  
Barry nodded, putting his hand on her lower back to lead her away, just as screeching tires made them pause, both looking surprised. A car came around a corner in top speed. It accelerated and the two head lights came closer, straight at them in fact.  
  
Helen narrowed her eyes to the bright light, not seeing properly. But Barry realised what the aim was and threw himself over Helen with all the force he could upbring, pushing them both out of the way. The landed hard with moans of discomfort.  
  
Helen threw her hair over her shoulder looking after the disappearing car. She panted.  
  
"Did you see what I just saw?"  
  
Barry nodded. "It was Ray's car."  
  
Helen nodded at him too but her eyes were big and wary. "But it wasn't Ray driving." 


	12. Changing the rules

* * *

"Oh my god, this is so sick," Helen sighed near tears again. She was still on the ground, not sure her legs would carry her if she'd tried to stand up right now. What had happened to Ray? She panted hard, rubbing her hand over her face. "We made a mistake," she mumbled to herself not paying any attention to Barry getting to his feet.  
  
He looked saddly down at her and leaned down to help her up. "Heller, this is..."  
  
"Payback, we're bad people Barry. We're bad people. How else can you explain this? Would this happen to a good person?"  
  
He shook his head a little. "We're not bad people, we just have extremly bad luck. Now come on, we need to get out of here," he took a hold of her arm, pulling her up as she placed a palm on the ground to help him by pushing herself up. She paused her moves.  
  
"Wait, Barry, what's that?" she asked laying down again. She squinted, seeing something under another car. "I think I see something."  
  
He frowned, squatting, looking where she was looking, he saw nothing. "It's probably a tire or something."  
  
"It's not a tire," Helen spat out, quickly getting to her feet now. Barry followed her moves as she quickened her pace, practically running to another row of cars. "It's..." she stopped, her eyes growing huge.  
  
"What is it?" Barry asked coming closer. He saw something colorful behind the car but couldn't tell what it was.  
  
Helen dropped to her knees and he walked around the car. "Oh my god," he gasped, "Julie?"  
  
The girl on the ground was unconscious, a streak of blood running from her forehead and a fat lip growing. She looked horrible, being as pale as ghost and all. She almost looked dead. But he could see her chest heave up and down to his relief.  
  
Helen shook her friends shoulders. "Julie, Julie wake up. Please wake up."  
  
"She unconcious. Should we take her to the hospital?"  
  
"Again? They'll never let us leave," the blonde ran a hand through her hair. Julie wasn't a bad person, this she knew.  
  
Her fiancee nodded. "Then we'll take her somewhere else. Can't stay here though," he glanced around, half expecting the screeching car to show up again and finish them all off. He kept wondering why it just didn't. Who ever it was, he was having fun. Too much fun to just kill them when chance was given. This wasn't about death anymore, it was beyond that, it was much more personal. He looked back at the two girls, they had to get to safety.  
  
"Where do we go? Hotel?"  
  
He shook his head. "Julie's apartment is probably better." He squeezed past Helen and squatted down as he put his arms under the sleeping brunette and lifted her up. "Where's our car?"

* * *

"Ray?" Julie slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a couple of times, getting them used to the light. Supporting herself on her elbows she sat up halfways and looked around in her own livingroom. She was lying on the couch, Helen was sitting next to her and Barry was anxiously pacing by the windows.  
  
"Where's Ray?"  
  
"We don't know," Helen told looking away, "we only found you. Almost didn't," she sighed. "Julie what happened?"  
  
"I don't know," the brunette stuttered and sat up further, she excepted the glass of water that Helen offered and drank trying to stop the buzzing in her head. "Ray was getting the car and I went down to find him. Then someobdy called my name," she cringed at the memory, "I ran. I couldn't do anything else, I didn't see Ray anywhere."  
  
"Okay," Barry flung out his arms and turned to them. "This is going too far. We're not gonna play this game anymore."  
  
His girl sent him a glare. "Well, what do you propose we do? We're not excactly in charge here."  
  
Barry nodded and walked up to her by the couch. "And why is that? Because we're _letting_ this sick s.o.b. take it from us! We're running around being scared – _letting_ him pick us off one by one. It's time we do something." He walked past them and out to the kitchen, both girls staring at him and when he disppeared from their sight, they exchanged glances instead.  
  
"We're all tired," Helen said softly, caressing Julie's head. "Do you want to sleep?" She was worried Julie would strain herself if they began some crazy witch hunt for a person they had no idea who it was.  
  
But her darkhaired friend shook her head. "No, I agree with Barry," she said pensivly, "ít's time we do something about this. I am not going to die and I am not leaving Ray alone with that lunatic," with determined eyes she threw the blanket, covering her, to the side and sat up.  
  
Barry re-entered the room with a pen and a pad in his hand. He crinkled his eyebrows a little at the new strenght he saw in Julie but he didn't comment on it. They needed it. He looked at Helen as he took a seat in an armchair. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her. This madman had tortured her long enough, he didn't cared what happened to himself – as long as she made it out of this alive.  
  
Noticing his looks Helen gave him a smile and nodded at the pad in his hand. "What do you need that for?"  
  
"We're making a list," Barry explained leaning his elbows on his knees, "we're going to write down every possible person we can think of who could possibly have the slightest thing against us. A minor grudge, a burning hatred – it doesn't matter. They all go on the list. Okay?"  
  
Julie nodded first. "That nurse, if he's not on your suspicion lists then I don't know what you're thinking with." She shuddered. "I can just see him – watching, waiting," she shook her head as tears surfaced her eyes. "We have to find Ray," she mumbled and Helen patted her back, trying to console.  
  
"And we will. This sick bastard has put us through a lot these latest couple of days but – as far as we know – we're all still kicking and breathing. For some reason I think he wants to keep it that way."  
  
Julie grumbled something to herself and then stood up, beginning to pace in Barry's place. Her friends began to speak in low voices behind her, low enough so the neighbours wouldn't hear a peep, but high enough for Julie to hear every word. She stopped listening after a while though when she felt they weren't making sense anymore. They all knew why this was happening – why did they try and rationalize it? There was no other explanation. They were paying for their mistake.  
  
A memory flashback made her legs weak and she leaned against the wall. "Are you okay?" Helen's sweet voice immediatley sounded. Julie didn't look at her but used her hair to obscure her face, walking towards her bedroom. "I need to call Charlotte," she mumbled heading for privacy.

* * *

Ray tried to open his eyes with much trouble, there was something on them. It wasn't causing him any pain, but there was something covering them, preventing him from seeing his surroundings. He wondered if it was a blindfold but it felt rather sticky. "Hello?" he asked with a raspy voice. The air was dry and forced him to cough. "Hello?" he repeated. "Julie?"  
  
Julie! In sheer panick he tried to sit up and slammed his head into something hard, immediatley forcing him down to a flat back again. First now he could feel the pain aching through his entire body and that his hands were tired behind his back. It was very uncomfortable. He kicked his feet, which were free, but from what he could tell there was just wood at the end of them.  
  
An alarming thought struck him and he used his fingers to scratch the ground under him. It was dirt ontop of poor wood, he winced as he got several splinters. Trying to bend his knees he felt that he couldn't move more then a couple of inches to either side. Up, down – there was no room to move.  
  
He realised it then – wild thoughts of panick surging his mind and soul. He was buried alive. Screaming on the top of his lungs a part of him knew it wouldn't help. He was somewhere where nobody could hear him.

* * *

A/N: Hey sorry about the HUGE delay and the short chapter, but my inspiration has been running low and my computer is acting out. I'll try and finish this over the summer though, thank you for your patience.  
  
J  
  
p.s. And for the question what IKWYDLS is – it's short for "I know what you did last summer". 


	13. Losing all hope

**"Losing all hope"**

"My heart is breaking for her," Helen told standing by the kitchen entry, staring at Julie's closed bedroom door. She looked at her fiancee sitting on his armchair, fiddling with the list she suspected would do them no good. But she understood Barry needed to keep busy, needed to keep his mind elsewhere.

"I don't know what I would've done in her place," she kept talking, filling her own need of drowning out the fright screaming in her head. "If he would've taken you," she added mumbling and Barry looked at her over his shoulder. He stood up and walked over to her, putting his arms around her.

"I'll never leave you Heller, not without a fight."

"How do you know Ray didn't say the exact same thing to Jules before that nutcase kidnapped him!?"

Barry was silent because he didn't know. He held his girl a little tighter and hushed her. "Whatever he has in store, we'll deal. I'll not leave you and I will not let him take you," he said with fire in his voice. He knew at least part of it was true. He'd never let the bastard take Helen.

"Barry?" Her voice sounded different and he let go off her a little, looking down on her face that wasn't focused on his anymore. She was staring at to the side and he let his eyes follow hers. "There's a message," Helen pointed at the answering machine, taking a step towards it.

"It's Julie's," she put a hand on Barry's hand when he was about to press the button. Barry nodded and turned his head over his shoulder. "Jules, get out here."

She let them wait for a few seconds but soon enough the door was opened and Julie came out, looking every bit like the pale ghost she'd been looking like lately. No improvement at all, she hadn't even changed her clothes, even though there was blood on her top. She had at least scrubbed away the blood from the gash on her forehead, the fatlip still seemed to cover half her face. "What?" she asked, looking up on them under her lashes.

"There's a message," Barry replied with a shrug pointing at the answering machine. It seemed to take a few moments for the brunette to realise what they were talking about, when she did she shuffled her feet over to them and pressed the button, folding her arms across her chest as she listened.

Barry sighed and turned around, heading back to his chair. His moves froze when a dark voice filled the room.

"_Julie... are you there?" _It drawled and the sniggered. _"Of course you're not. I can see you right now... limp on the ground. It's a good look for you."_

Helen reached out for Barry who directly took her in his arms again, trying to protect her from phantoms beginning to haunt her mind again.

"_Helen... and Barry... they're coming for you. A bit slow though, maybe they just don't care anymore. If they were smart they would've abandoned you and Ray long time ago," _there was another snigger, _"but they're not smart. The beautiful people," _for a moment the voice sounded bitter but then shone up_. "Oh, and don't worry about Ray. He's good – aren't you?" _

The three friend's heart's stopped when they heard muffled cries of pain from their friend. Julie covered her mouth with her hands and Helen hid her face in Barry's chest.

The low, drawling voice came back – he was amused. _"Don't y'all go and be jealous now. Your time will come... don't you know... vengance is timeless." _

There was a sharp tone and then all sound died for a few seconds before the tape began to rewind. They remained still.

"Vegance is timeless?" Barry suddenly spoke with a clear voice and snorted. "Who is this dimwit? Somebody who's been overdosing on horrorflicks?" He let go of Helen and took a couple of steps away, running his hand through his hair. Exhaling loudly.

"Who cares?" Julie cried. "He's hurting Ray – we... we can't...," unable to find words she grunted with frustration and hid her tearstained face in her palms.

Looking between her friends Helen felt split in two. She was scared, she was fed up and she had no idea what they could do. She was just a girl for crying out loud. "I'm gonna make coffee," she said mostly to say something and headed into the kitchen. She had to breathe.

"Helen," Barry called out to point out that it was useless cause nobody wanted coffee, but when she didn't answer he didn't follow. If she needed to keep her hands busy who was he to take that from her. He glared at his stupid list and in a fit of rage he tore it into several little pieces.

Julie didn't seem to notice. She was locked inside her own head, hiding her sight from the world and only seeing the images played before her eyes by her imagination.

* * *

The smell of freshly made coffee filled the room and Barry filled a cup and put it in front of him. Mostly to make Helen feel better.

Julie was standing by the window, with her arms wrapped around herself, staring out into the black of night. What was going on in her mind Barry didn't want to know.

He glanced at Helen. She was sitting on the couch, pretending to be occupied with stirring her coffee, she didn't seem to realize she'd been doing this for over an hour or so.

He stared down on his own list. It wasn't so much of list anymore as the number to the airport and a cab company. He wanted to get the fk out of this city. He'd had enough of this shit. How many years would they have to pay for the mistake they'd made?

He'd been stupid to think it was going to end. He was starting to think it was never going to end. And it was tearing them all apart. One by one they were loosing all hope.

With a second glance at Helen he wondered – was he right for her? Was he dragging her down? If she'd been with somebody else maybe she would've taken the job in Europe she was once offered. Then she wouldn't have been here, stuck in some sick minds ultimate fantasy.

"Barry?"

She'd noticed him staring and looked at him with kind eyes. "Are you alright?"

"What? Yeah, sure." He smiled and stared down on his paper again. He crinkled it into a ball and threw it towards the paperbasket next to the phone. As the paperball went down the phone began to ring.

All three of them flinched.

They exchanged glances.

Julie stood like frozen with terror on her face. Helen's eyes seemed to be seconds from popping out of her head. Barry wanted to answer but his body wouldn't move. His hands crampishly held the back of his chair.

The familiar tone of the answering maching beeped.

"_Julie?" _It was a man's voice. _"Julie James, I realize this might seem... strange that I'm calling you." _Laughter filled their ears. _"I mean... it's not like I know you. I just wanted to talk to you. I work at the hospital you were at. I know you saw me I..._"

Some unidentified background noises interrupted the man and when he returned he seemed stressed. _"I can't talk right now but... I know where you live. We really need to talk. I... I have to go."_

The click and the dead of silence filled them with a hollow chill.

Helen turned to her friend. "Who is he?"

"That creepy nurse... he kept staring at me. I... what if..." she breathed hard sure her heart was going to pound it's way out of her chest. "What if he has Ray?"

Barry snorted and shook his head. "Or he's just some pathetic guy who wants a date. I don't think we should read too much into this."

"Read too much into this!?" Julie exploaded. "He said; _I know where you live! _That sounds like a threat to me! And didn't you hear his voice? It sounded like the first message only... well maybe not exactly the same but they were both..."

"Male?" Barry suggested and Julie rolled her eyes.

"There was more. I know you heard it. You're just to afraid to admit it."

"Afraid? No. I just don't think we need to get ourselves worked up about every single little thing. If we do that we'll be locking ourselves in this apartment forever soon, hiding from the mailman! We need to pick our battles, Julie. If were gonna find Ray we need to figure out who's really responsible."

"And how do you suggest we do that, Barry? I'm telling you – this guy was not looking at me in a – let's date and get married kind of way. It was eerie."

Helen stood up, putting her coffee down on the livingroom table. "I agree with Julie. He didn't seem like his pressing matter was to ask her out on a date."

Barry stared at her. He couldn't believe she agreed wtih Julie on this. Of course they rarely seemed to agree when it came to this matter. He shook his head. That wasn't important.

"Honestly, this is beginning to get to much. We have no idea how to find Barry or who is doing this. I think we should get some sleep and trying shed light on all of this in the morning."

Julie gaped. She thought of Ray – in pain somewhere, alone and afraid – they couldn't just go to sleep and hope he'd be alright. They'd had to do something now. A thousand times she thought of calling the police but she knew there was no idea. Who would believe them?

"Maybe you're right," Helen nodded. She worried about Ray too, she really did. But she was scared and cold to the bone – she needed to sleep in Barry's arms and delude herself for at least a couple of hours that everything would be alright.

She turned to Julie who stared at her in disbelief.

"Not you too Helen. Don't give up on Ray yet. I know he's alive. I just know it." Julie pleaded and her blond friend stared at her feet.

"I haven't given up on Ray. I just feel that we are all stressed and tired and really not thinking straight. If we sleep then... maybe we'll think of something we haven't thought of before." She touched Julie's arm. "And I don't think Ray is dead. I feel quite sure in the fact that he won't die until this sick bastard has us exactly where he wants us – in the goddamn front seat for it."

She joined her fiance by his side and put her arm around his waist. Was it selfish of her to want one hour of feeling safe?

It pained her heart to think that this might be the last time she'd ever spend with Barry. This creep wouldn't stop until he had killed them all. And unless she could find a way to re-write history, their future didn't seem bright but rather short.

Julie looked between them. She was vetoed and she knew it. "Fine! Whatever! Why don't we all just go on a holiday and leave Ray to rot somewhere!! Alone!"

She strode into her room and slammed the door behind herself. With a loud sob she leaned against it and let the tears fall down her face.

* * *

Julie couldn't sleep. She'd been pacing for hours it seemed. Her clock radio kept ticking away precious minutes of Ray's life.

Why hadn't it been her?

She sighed and ran her hands through her head. She had to stop that. There was no point in wishful thinking. What she need to realize was how to find him. She couldn't sit around here and wait for some psycho-killer to decide it was finally their time.

That male nurse. Who was he? How was he connected to all this?

Barry could say what he wanted. She knew that this man was involved. She had felt it in his eyes.

Could he be a brother to the boy they'd hit? He was too young to be the father. Maybe he was just some internet pervert who'd found old articles of the deaht. But that didn't make sense either. How would he know of them then?

"Great Jules, really driving yourself insane over this." She muttered to herself. She wished it was all her own nightmare. In that case she would wake up and all of her friends would be safe.

Another sigh and then she headed for the door. Her room was too cramped.

She tiptoed out of it and in to the livingroom. Barry and Helen were tightly snuggled up together on the couch. They seemed to be deeply asleep.

She smiled crookedly. They were young and in love. Their minds should be filled with friends and parties and career plans and hopes of building a future and family together. They shouldn't be there.

Escaping to the kitchen it still didn't provide her with the oxygen she needed to breathe. It all seemed to suffocate her.

In the dark she leaned on the counter. When she put her hand back she felt something and pushed it out of her palms way, figuring it was the cord to the toaster. But it was cold and hard... not much like a cord.

Slowly she turned around and grabbed for the little silver chain. A little locket hung from it. Her fingers trembled as she popped it open. At first she yelped and covered her mouth with her hand.

When the necklace fell towards the floor she began to scream.

* * *

_**AN**_; Again sorry for the delayed update. The reviews are really inspiring me to continue it's just this damn thing called time – I don't have enough of it. I'll do my best to finish this though, bare with me for just a little while longer.

And if you don't remember I'm writing this partly after the book since they all survived there and the victim in it was a boy and not a grown man. Just so you don't get confused.

Thanks for reading this

Jennifer


	14. Lashing out

**_"Lashing out"_**

"Julie!" Helen dashed into the kitchen closely followed by Barry. "Jules are you okay?" Helen panted as Barry kept his eyes wandering around the room. His fists were balled, ready to hit something... anything.

But no matter how hard he squinted into the dark he couldn't see anything there. They seemed to be alone.

"Julie?" Helen shook her friends arm before staring down on the floor where the brunette's gaze was locked. Something glimmered and with a light kneel she picked it up into her hands.

It was a male necklace.

Barry noticed that the girls had found something and lowered his hands. "No one's here." He almost seemed disappointed. In a way he was. If somebody had been there he'd gotten to do something. "What are you looking at?"

"A necklace." Helen shrugged at first but then crinkled her eyebrows in sudden understanding. "Is it Rays?"

Julie nodded ever so slightly. "Yes."

When a silence covered matched the darkness of the room, Barry sighed and put his hands on his sides. If they were getting sentimental over inaminate objects he was going back to sleep.

But before he had time to comment Julie wetted her dry lips and took the necklace into her hands. Her fingers were shaking.

"It wasn't here earlier. Somebody must've... somebody must've have put it there." With large doe-eyes she turned to her two friends. Barry snorted and shook his head.

"Impossible. We've been here for hours."

The meaning female eyes made him repeat his snort. "I think we would have woken up in case anybody snuck in here!"

"You didn't wake up when I passed the livingroom," Julie retorted feeling a surge of bravery in her veins. He had been here. In her apartment. Yet they were still alive. Chances for Ray seemed much better now.

"No," it was Helen who shook her head now, "that's different. I think. If the... killer... had been here..." she looked at Barry for support. "I mean – leaving a neckalce. It's kinda lame. Are you sure you didn't just forget that you put it there? Barry, did you find it on the floor or something and put it up on the counter?"

"No I didn't but I still don't believe somebody snuck in here."

Julie grunted with frustration. Why were they so thick headed? Was it so hard to believe that a psychopath wanted to torture them some more? She didn't think so.

"Well how did it get here? It's impossible that Ray or I would've left it here. That leaves you two and that seems just as impossible. So then there's one more option..."

The couple exchanged pained glances. It didn't seem as likely to them. Helen gathered her courage before putting her hand on Julie's arm. There was no easy way to say this.

"Julie, I don't mean to disrespect you or anything but... I mean before your... 'accident' that lead to the whole hospital visit..." she sighed. "I talked to Charlotte and she told me you'd been acting, y'know, not really like you. You might've put it in here and just... forgotten about it. It's not impossible."

Julie gaped. She stared between the two. "So I'm just insane? Tell me Helen – is this just a psychosis of mine? A very vivid imagination? In reality neither of you are really here. You're off living your perfect lives while I'm trapped in my sick imagination."

She stormed out into the livingroom with both of her friends on her heels.

"Stop it, Julie. We know what's going on. It's just not likely..."

"Oh shut up with that therapist bullshit Helen! You can't reason your way out of this! There are no cameras around anymore. It's not enough to look cute and then say cut. The only cutting the might be done is when a knife is slizing through your skin!"

Helen gasped and Barry took a protective step in front of her. "That's enough Julie. We're not the enemy here. I get that you're restless but this is not the way to go."

"Oh, cause you're so calm and collected in all of this. Admit it Barry. You'd run off and kick anybody's ass right now. Maybe even Helen's."

Barry clenched his jaw and had to keep himself from not grabbing Julie and hurting her in some manner. Helen's tiny hands wrapped themselves around his upper arm and held him back. "She doesn't mean that."

"Yes I do." Julie spat back.

Helen stared at her for a long couple of seconds. Then she shook her blonde head. Neither she nor Barry needed to take this. If Julie was gonna have a freak out that was fine but she could at least leave them out of it.

She took Barry's hand. "Come. I think we better leave for a while. I don't want to get really angry."

Julie snorted. She didn't care right now. It was almost better if they'd leave. At least then she could think without the distraction of their illogical reasoning. "Go ahead. Leave. I mean – I wouldn't wanna see you angry Helen. What a threat."

Barry was gonna say something but Helen tugged his arm and just nodded at the door. They'd gone to sleep in their day wear and didn't need to be bothered with something like changing their clothes.

Getting their shoes and jackets on, Helen crampishly held his hand and Barry, if to be honest, was quite glad they were going to get some alone time.

"Well be back Julie." Helen said over her shoulder and then added under her breath. "Don't take any pills." If Julie heard she didn't mention it or didn't have time to.

When Helen opened the door all of their brains froze for a split second. In front of her, in the hallway, stood the nurse. The same male nurse that had been on Julie's answering machine. It was way too late for a social call.

"Hi I'm..."

Barry pushed Helen out of the way and sent a flying right hook the guy's way. With a loud thud the nurse fell onto his back. He groand as Barry kneeled over him and gave him a second blow to the nose.

"What the... Julie..." the nurse managed a crooked smile, looking twisted as it mixed with the blood from his now sore nose and cracked lip. He was glancing over Barry's shoulder where Julie and Helen instinctivly huddled together.

Both of them cringed at his stare.

Barry growled slightly and two blows later the nurses head fell unconcious to the floor and Helen's hands were on Barry's shoulders, prying him away from the guy.

"Barry!" She scolded while Julie stood on her toes, a safe distance away, with a small smile on her lips. She felt safer.

Barry stood up and wiped his mouth. "There he is. We have the bastard." With a moment of thought he made a decision. "Grab his feet." He told Helen and his girl did as told while he himself walked around and grabbed the guys shoulders.

Together the couple carried the nurse into the apartment and threw him down on the couch. "We should tie him up." Helen thought and Barry nodded.

Julie started to take slow steps backwards.

"Julie, do you have any ducktape? Any kind of ropes? Like to your robe. Any kind will work?" Barry asked without paying her any real attention.

"Yeah sure," she smiled weakly, "it's in the cabinet in the kitchen. By the dishwasher."

Barry disappeared and Julie turned to Helen who was biting her lip, staring down at the guy on the couch.

"We might need a chair."

Helen frowned, then realized it was her Julie had spoken to and nodded. "You're right. Watch him." And then she too disappeared into the kitchen.

Quickly Julie turned around, grabbed her keys, jacket and shoes and slipped out of the apartment. She didn't care to put on her outer garments until the elevator door safely closed behind her.

She needed clarity and there was only one place she could get that.

* * *

"Is it tight enough?" Helen asked as Barry tied the nurse to a chair using the rope from a bathrobe and torn sheets.

"I think so." He stood up with critical eyes. The nurse was still out. His head was hanging and his mouth had been gagged with ducktape. Both ancles and wrists were tied to the chair and it sure looked like he wasn't going anywhere.

"Why don't you go get Julie. Tell her it's okay and that she doesn't need to hide out anymore."

Helen nodded. "Sure."

She felt confident as she headed for her friends room.

Finally they were getting somewhere. Finally she could see the end of the tunnel and finally she could see them all living through it.

It made her smile. Maybe things could go back to normal. If only the could find Ray alive and well...

She knocked on the door before opening it. "Julie, it's okay now. We've..." she paused herself. There was no one in the room. She glanced around and quickly crossed the room making her way to Julie's bathroom.

Turning on the lights another empty room came into view.

"Julie?"

There was no reply and there was no one in the closet. There was no one under the bed.

"Barry!" She ran back into the livingroom with her breath caught inside her throat, almost making it burst. "Julie's gone!"

* * *

AN: Super thanks guys for the reviews. It makes it much more fun to write )

I'll try and update soon.


End file.
